gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Parking Pickle
Go to the dock compound. Dispose of the security guard. Enter the crane. Move the crane's hook above a shipping container. Move the shipping container to the clear space in the dock compound. Go to the shipping container. Melanie's van isn't in this shipping container but you found body armor. Enter the crane. (Found in one of the 4 containers) Pick up another shipping container. Move the shipping container back to its original position. Move the shipping container to the clear space in the dock compound. Go to the shipping container. Desperate immigrants have been locked inside for a week and are thirsty... for blood. Enter the crane. Move the shipping container back to its original position. Pick up another shipping container. Move the shipping container to the clear space in the dock compound. Go to the shipping container. Melanie's van is inside this shipping container. Get into the van. (Found in 3rd container) Drive the van to Melanie's place. Watch out, armed security have turned up. Drive Melanie's van into the garage. }} Parking Pickle is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars that is exclusive only in PSP. It is given to Protagonist Huang Lee by Chan Jaoming. Description Melanie Mallard, a TV reporter and Chan's friend, is making a document about the drug trade from the perspective of the Triads, and Chan and Huang are going to be the stars of it. Chan hopes the document will impress the Tongs, so they would favour him for the next Triad boss. Huang doesn't like the idea, but Chan assures their faces will be blurred out and their names won't be mentioned. Chan then sends Huang to retrieve Melanie's TV van from the holding compound in Hove Beach. Strategy Catch a ride to the GPS destination and smash through the gate to get into the little compound. There's a security guard on the scene, but he's armed with nothing more than a pistol. Simply gun him down or run him over. Get into the massive crane on the water's edge and acclimate to its controls. Huang needs to position the hook directly above the arrows on the crates, turning the arrows green. At that point, lower the hook to grab a crate and move it to the loading zone in the main lot. Once Huang moves a crate, get out of the crane and have to inspect the crate's contents. Bash open the lock, there are different things happen after the lock is smashed. Sometimes there will be nothing inside the crate, sometimes there will be somebody that are hostile to Huang. Eventually, after checking a number of crates, Mel's van will be found inside one of the crates. Get inside and drive it to the GPS target. A few vans with Micro SMGs will try to eliminate Huang, but they're not much of a threat. Ignore them and drive to the back alley garage and the mission is complete. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the dock compound *Dispose of the security guard *Enter the crane *Move the crane's hook above a shipping container *Pick up the shipping container *Drop the shipping container to the clear space in the dock compound *Melanie's van is inside this shipping container. Get into the van *Drive the van to Melanie's place *Drive Melanie's van into the garage Gallery ParkingPickle-GTACW.jpg Video Walkthroughs Navigation }} es:Parking Pickle pl:Parking Pickle Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars